United States Presidential Election, 2020 (Multi-Party America)
Note 1: The Progressive Party endorsed Elizabeth Warren, as she was a member of the Progressives from 2016 to 2018. Note 2: The Equal Rights Party is what the Democrats renamed to in 2019. 59.8%}} Primaries Equal Rights The primaries and caucuses were almost all for Elizabeth Warren. They had their convention from July 15th to July 21st. Elizabeth Warren-Nominee (4,389) Bill De Blasio-(VP) Dropped out on April 3rd (231) Dianne Feinstein-Dropped out on March 7th (96) Moderate The Moderate party used the same system that they used in 2016, but with 2000 delegates. They held their convention from August 3rd to August 7th. Carly Fiorina-Nominee (1,472) Rand Paul-Dropped out on August 5th (295) Jeb Bush-Dropped out on August 4th (91) Mitch McConnell-Dropped out on August 4th (87) Jim Matheson-Dropped out on August 3rd (12) Republican The Republicans only had 1,500 delegates this year. Their convention was from July 29th to August 4th. Tom Cotton-Nominee (807) Gary Herbert-Dropped out on August 2nd (492) David Duke-Dropped out on May 4th (87) Steve Daines-Dropped out on April 7th (47) Jim Inhofe-Dropped out on March 6th (24) Tim Huelskamp-Dropped out on February 23rd (11) Results Winning Candidate's Percentage in Bold Losing Candidate's that got Electoral Votes Percentage in Italic Did not achieve ballot access* Swing States Decided by 5% or less *Arizona- 36% (Petersen) to 32% (Warren) *Florida- 45% (Warren) to 42% (Fiorina) *Georgia- 41% (Warren) to 38% (Fiorina) *Indiana- 38% (Warren) to 36% (Fiorina) *Iowa- 34% (Warren) to 32% (Fiorina) *Kentucky- 42% (Fiorina) to 37% (Warren) *Maine- 34% (Mesplay) to 33% (Warren) *Michigan- 35% (Warren) to 32% (Bloomberg) *Nebraska- 35% (Fiorina) to 33% (Petersen) *New York- 36.504% (Bloomberg) to 36.496% (Warren) *Ohio- 36% (Warren) to 34% (Bloomberg) Decided by 10% or less *Alabama- 39% (Fiorina) to 31% (Warren) *Nevada- 41% (Warren) to 32% (Fiorina) *New Jersey- 40% (Warren) to 31% (Bloomberg) *Texas- 29% (Warren) to 38% (Fiorina) Issues Their were several major issues during this election. *The debt crisis of 2019-2022, where for one of the first times in history, the debt ceiling was reached. *The Diomede incident between Russia and the United States. *The full legalization of recreational marijuana. *The Yemeni War. *Bernie Sanders decision to tax the rich more then the average amount. *The continuation of free college. *The propsal to create a Second Continental Congress. *The #TimeForPeace movement. *The ban on Super PACs. Ballot Access Elizabeth Warren and Carly Fiorina got ballot access in all 50 states and D.C. Michael Bloomberg achieved ballot access in 49 states and D.C, as he failed to obtain ballot access in Wyoming. Austin Petersen got ballot access in all 50 states and D.C, despite getting less votes than Bloomberg. Tom Cotton got ballot access in 48 states, as he failed to obtain ballot access in Nevada, Pennsylvania and D.C. Kent Mesplay got ballot access in 45 states and D.C, as he failed to obtain ballot access in Mississippi, North Dakota, Oklahoma, West Virginia, and Wyoming. In some states, Bloomberg ran as the nominee for different parties, despite officially being an Independent. In New York, he ran as the Conservative Party nominee. In Alabama, Iowa, Kansas, Maine, Wisconsin, and Arizona he ran as the Freedom Party nominee. Vice Presidents Bdblasio.jpg|Bill De Blasio, Elizabeth Warren's nominee for Vice President. L.graham.jpg|Lindsey Graham, Carly Fiorina's nominee for Vice President. jwebb.jpg|Jim Webb, Michael Bloomberg's nominee for Vice President. c.ince.jpg|Cecil Ince, Austin Petersen's nominee for Vice President. dvitter.jpg|David Vitter, Tom Cotton's nominee for Vice President. dcherney.jpg|Darryl Cherney, Kent Mesplay's choice for Vice President. Category:Multi-Party America Category:Elections Category:United States of America Category:Politics